We propose to study the impact of alegislatively mandated transfer of responsiblity for public inebriates from the criminal justice to the health care system. We will locate points of resistance in the two systems and identify factors which hinder or facilitate the implementation of this program, taking into account both structural and ideological contingencies. The experience of one Florida county provides the setting. Through observation, interviews, and examination of official records, we will analyze the attitudes and behavior of agents in each system with respect to alcoholics, focusing on the decision-making process at crucial points, i.e., each point at which the public inebriate may enter or leave a part of the treatment system. Characteristics of both the decision-makers and the inebriates also will be considered as sources of variance. Concluding the study will be recommendations for the more effective implementation of a program designed to alleviate alcohol abuse problems.